Mira (2016)
|first = Avisala Lira at Mira (As an infant) Pagkikita (As a teenager) |latest = Ivo Live, Encantadia |final = Ivo Live, Encantadia }} Sang'gre Mira is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia, produced by GMA Network. She grew up thinking she is Lira, Amihan's daughter and heiress, but she is actually Pirena's daughter. At first, she was supposed to be the successor of Amihan, but her Ashti Danaya became Queen of Lireo, according to the will of Amihan. She is portrayed by Kate Valdez. Profile Mira was conceived out of Pirena's desire to take revenge on her sister Amihan and her plans to take over Lireo when the time is right. Personality As the only recognized daughter of the Queen, Mira has developed a haughty attitude and demeanor. She is also somewhat immature, and all efforts to prepare her for being the future Queen bore her. Mira is sensitive and prideful, and tends to react in an overly emotional manner to criticisms. However, as time went on and grave revelations about her parentage came about, Mira chose to distance herself from life in Encantadia and, for a time, was on her way to establishing a peaceful life in the realm of the mortals. But, as fate would have it, she was constantly drawn to return to her birthplace on multiple occasions, all of which changed her in more ways than one. After learning that her own birth mother, Pirena, would rather see her die than surrender the crown, Mira chose to take her own life, much to the grave distress of the Sang'gres. But, once another chance at life was given to her, she decided to live it out away from her home and the chaos that ensued. Her second return to Encantadia allowed her to display both bravery and selflessness as she was the only person who still remembers Lira and she worked alongside her cousin to break the half of the curse Ether cast on Lira that rendered her unrecognizable. With her most recent return, this change in personality was further established as despite being named the heir to the throne of Lireo, she is fully aware that she does not deserve it, knowing that her cousin is the true heir to the throne. Nevertheless, Mira chooses to make the most of their predicament and handle such a responsibility in Lira's stead as best as she can. Her sisterly affection for Lira is clearly evident as time goes by, fighting alongside her, being each other's confidants, and even sharing a room and a bed. Mira has evolved from a spoiled rotten princess to a strong, confident, and reliable young woman ready to rush into battle to protect those she loves, even if it could endanger her own safety. Another defining trait of Mira's is her utmost hatred for her birth mother, Pirena. Unlike even her aunt, Alena, Mira is not one to be fooled by Pirena's words, despite her mother coming from a place of genuine love and concern, however misguided it may be. Mira constantly pushes her mother away with harsh words, even when Pirena means no harm to her or anyone around her, and would often remind Pirena that Amihan is Mira's true mother, despite not being of the same blood. Appearance and Outfits Mira has a long black hair and brown eyes. Her main appearance has her wearing a red sleeveless gown and red heels. In her warrior form, she wears a red and black armor midriff, her armor skirt reaches into her left knee and red and black boots. She also wears armor gloves and a red circlet on her forehead. After her mother's passing, she takes the mantle of her mother's armor, weapon and the Brilyante ng Apoy in a similar manner as Armea when her mother Alena was killed by Hagorn in the 2005 series. As a chosen successor of the Brilyante ng Tubig, her outfit is the same as Lira's but the color of her outfit isngreen with red outlines. Personality Mira is shown to be a very tender and caring person, she has a good judgement between what is right and wrong. At the first part of the series, she is shown to have no issue to mingle and be friends with Banak and Nakba to which her mother, Pirena slightly disapproves that time. Mira is also kind and has no full sense of entitlement, but she is strong to defend her right to the throne, due to the fact that she doesn't know that she is not the rightful heir. During Hathoria's invasion of Lireo, Mira courageously stood against her real mother and grandfather, denouncing the bad deeds they have committed and will do anything just to disconnect herself from such cruel people. Mira is also shown to be a sweet girl, showing her concern for Anthony when she stayed in the mortal world. And even when she returned to Encantadia, she stays calm and always ready to abide by the rules set by the Queen and her ashtis. Mira can sometimes be naughty and can do things without permission, especially when she and her cousin Lira formed a more stronger bond. She tend to assist Lira in her 'mischiefs' and ideas, even though she knows that her mother will be angry. She is also very curious, yet cautious as she was willing to test the limits of her sword's power to the Hadezar. Mira is also seen to be more formal and mature compared to Lira, as she was accustomed to the life of a royalty in such a very young age. She is also well-reserved when it comes to her emotions. Story Birth Mira was born in the land of Hathoria, fathered by a Diwata soldier, Gamil. She was then taken by her mother Pirena back to Lireo, though no one knew that Pirena had been pregnant and had borne a baby girl at around the same time Amihan bore her daughter Lira. Pirena switched Lira with Mira, so Mira can grow up to be the Queen's successor. The true Lira was then taken to the human world and left to die. Mira's ascension to the throne was essential to Pirena's plans. Growing Up While growing up, Mira was given all the opportunities and advantages of a Sang'gre (a Diwata of royal blood). She became known as Lira and was doted upon by her supposed mother and aunts. As she grew, she was given lessons on basic combat skills and was allowed to participate in some council meetings so she can learn how to be a Queen. However, it had been noted by many--including the Queen's council as well as the Queen's sister Danaya--that Mira seemed childish and wholly unready to be Queen. Her general behavior had led people to doubt that she will ever be ready to rule. Meeting Cassiopiea Upon overhearing the doubts about her abilities, Mira ran away to the forest to gather her wits and calm herself down. There, she was approached by Cassiopea, first Queen of the Diwata, who introduced herself to the younger Diwata as a fortune-teller. Due to what she heard earlier in the day, Mira asked Cassiopea if she will be Queen in the future. Cassiopea told her that she will never be Queen, as she will forsake Encantadia for the love of a mortal man. Unbeknownst to Mira, Cassiopea saw that Mira will serve as the way for the true Lira to return to Encantadia. The Mortal World When Pirena learned of Mira's fortune, she persuaded Mira to go to the mortal world and kill the man that will get in her way of being Queen. Mira agreed, and slipped away to the mortal world. There, she met the true Lira, though the encounter was short. Mira also met Anthony, the man in Cassiopea's prediction. Mira was unable to kill him, and before long she was found by Amihan and taken back to Encantadia. Once back home, Mira became curious about the nature of love and became fixated on returning to the mortal world. Going against her mother in exchange for Lira Following Lira's abduction into Hathoria, Amihan decided to return to the mortal world in order to take her back to Encantadia since Pirena wanted Danaya and Amihan's Brilyantes in exchange for Lira's freedom. Mira is happy to see her Ashtis again, but is completely changed when she finds out that she was only returned to Encantadia because she was to be used against her own mother, Pirena. After arriving at Hathoria, Danaya, Amihan and Pirena readied themselves for battle until Mira interrupts, stating that her existence is merely to become a tool for anyone to use and that, no one had genuinely cared for her. She is hurt by how she is treated by everyone around her. So she decided that in order for her to no longer feel any pain she has to die. Suicide attempt She then took the sword of Amihan and stabbed herself in the stomach. Amihan and Danaya immediately left Lireo bringing the massively wounded Mira to one of Amihan's former camps. Mira was losing more blood as time continued to flow. Danaya tried to heal her using the Brilyante ng Lupa but the rules of Devas does not allow the gem to heal someone who tried to take away her own life. Nevertheless, Danaya did not stop finding a way to heal her. She commanded the Brilyante ng Lupa to direct her to the leaves with medicinal properties. Danaya then used these leaves to heal Mira. Danaya was about to leave her to join Amihan in Lireo but Mira already regained consciousness and asked her ashti a favor. Danaya brought her to the portal of the Bandidos so that she could return to the World of Mortals. Back into the Mortal World After the incident that happened to Mira, she lived again with Anthony but Mira didn't know that Anthony likes and in love with her. Later on Encantadia While Mira lived with Anthony on the mortal world, Lira's parents can't remember that she was the real Lira but her parents still don't believed and they believed that Lira was dead since her childhood. They also can't know who Lira was because she was cursed by Bathalumang Ether. Back on the mortal world, Mira was sent by Bathalang Emre to Encantadia so Lira's parents can remember her. With the help of Emre, he disguised as Ether and sent them to Evades. While they're with Evades, Emre fought with Ether. Lira ate a fruit from Evades and the curse that was given by Ether turned into normal. After the incident, Mira returned to the Mortal World. Bringing Mira back to Encantadia Reyna Amihan had announced in Lireo that Mira will be the next queen of Lireo. Lira was working as a Dama during that time. She helped the Lirean Soldiers to bring back Mira into Encantadia. Later, the Hathors came to their front and killed the Lirean Soldiers. Lira went to the Mortal World with the help of the Asnamon Tree. Mira and Anthony are having a date during that time and later, Agane with the Hathors fought with Mira. Lira appeared and they helped each other. After the fight, Lira told that Mira will be the next queen of Lireo. When Mira and Lira were going to go back to Encantadia, Anthony told to Mira "I love you!". Mira also told that to Anthony and went back to Encantadia. Amnesia Arc The New Queen When Mira went to Lireo, Amihan told her that she will be the next queen of Lireo. Powers and Abilities * Ivictus: '''Like all Diwata of royal blood, Mira has the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between, disappearing in a whirling mass of air and reappearing the same way. She can take others with her, as long as they are in direct contact with her when she uses this ability. * '''Energy Shockwave - '''With Mira's sword given by Emre, Mira can create shockwave if she pierced her sword to the ground. The shockwave it produces are strong enough to knockdown multiple enemies at once and can be theorized that the shochwave it releases are more stronger than the Kabilan's. She once used it to save Alena from Hagorn and his allies. * '''Sharp Intellect - Mira is more trained in war tactics because she was assumed to be the real heir to the throne. Making her knowledge in creating strategies more advanced compared to Lira. She was also entrusted by Amihan and Danaya to protect the throne while they are away from Lireo, believing that she has enough experience to lead the castle guards and protect the kingdom. * '''Advanced Combat and Swordfighting Skills - '''Mira is more exposed and trained in combat fighting compared to her cousin Lira. It is also apparent that she chose to use sword fighting as her main style of fighting. Mira is quick on analyzing and anticipating her opponents, producing effective counter measures. She is also seen to be quick, flexible and cunning when it comes to combat. Gallery Mira2016.jpg|Promotional image EncaBirthdayGreetingsMira.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Kate Valdez. MiraGilas.jpeg|Wiki background dedicated to Mira and Gilas. Avisala Meiste Mira at Lira.png Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Mira's infobox portrait. Mira16.png Mira1.png SanggreMira2016Warrior.png Mira16.jpg Mira4th.png Mira20161.png Story Gallery Babymira-at-hathoria.jpg Avisala Meiste Mira at Gilas.jpg|Farewell poem for Mira and Gilas Concept Art for Outfits MiraArmorConcept.jpg|Mira's armor concept MiraArmorConcept2.jpg|Mira's armor concept (without the gears) Trainee-Mira-Concept.jpg|Mira's Third Training Outfit, as the new keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig Newkeepers.png|In a concept art collage with the other keepers. Outfits Gallery Miratrainingfront.jpg|1st Training Outfit, Front Close Up Miratrainingside.jpg|1st Training Outfit, Side Miratravelhood.jpg|Travelling Attire, with hood Miratravelhood2.jpg|Travelling Attire with hood, close up Mira_travel2.jpg|Travelling Attire, without hood Miratravel.jpg|Travelling Attire, without hood, close up Mira16.jpg|Formal Wear Miraformal2.jpg|Formal Wear MiraMortal 2.jpg|Mira's mortal clothes Miramortalclothes.jpg|Mira's mortal clothes Mira_red.jpg|Mira's new outfit, possibly ever since Danaya-Sari Miraformalnew.jpg|Mira's new outfit, possibly ever since Danaya-Sari Sang're Mira.PNG|Mira's Sang'gre outfit mira.png|New Training Outfit (close-up). Currently her second training outfit. ImageMiraDream.jpg|Mira as she appears in Pirena's dream. Category:Encantadia 2016 New Keepers Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Lireo Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwani Category:Deceased characters Category:Hathors